


getting your thoughts down

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Love Notes, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave tries to write a love note to John.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 6





	getting your thoughts down

Dave's tapping his pen against his notebook. Small red dots staining the lined paper. Dave tries to form his feelings into words but he can't think about anything other than how messed up he feels on the inside. His stomach is in knots and his mind is shaking. His palms and sweating, he can't bring himself to do anything half the time other than think of John and he can't even manage to write down anything more than dick doodles and random scribbles. 

Dave feels so fucked in the head over his crush. He could at least write that down, but nah. Instead he's just gonna sit here for another solid hour and keep tapping his pen onto the paper like that's going to solve anything. Even if he could get down the words, what good would that do. He wouldn't be able to bring himself to mail the letter to John. He's probably just going to mail his next batch of polaroids to John without even so much as a sticky note. Somehow, he can bring himself to send John his weird ass ironic selfies, but not even a single word. 

Dave sighs and closes his notebook. He's just gonna let another day pass without challenging himself. He doesn't need to get down the words, he knows in his heart and his mind how he feels. Dave can go by another day just holding his feelings in and not letting them out.

It'll be alright, so long as he can talk to John later today as his best friend. So long as they just talk, Dave will be happy.


End file.
